


Vorresti esse tu stanotte er figlio preferito

by Folkvangr26



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: M/M, aureliano, spadino - Freeform, suburra - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folkvangr26/pseuds/Folkvangr26
Summary: [Suburra]«La prossima volta»«Che voi fa, Aurelià, me voi ammazzà pe’un bacio?»





	Vorresti esse tu stanotte er figlio preferito

**Author's Note:**

> Prendo come impegno personale quello di incrementare il numero di Fanfiction con Spadino e Aureliano.  
> Primo tentativo, altri in arrivo.  
> La canzone è ovviamente "7 Vizi Capitale" by Er Piotta ft. Il muro del canto  
> Take care!

**Vorresti esse tu stanotte er figlio preferito**

_Nord, Sud, Ovest, Est, Roma è_  
_Così grande che di notte ti prende, ti inghiotte_  
_Fotte la mente_  
_Un gigante che ti culla tra le urla che non sente_

  
Erano passati due mesi dall’ultima volta che aveva visto Spadino.  
Se si concentrava poteva ancora sentire la lama fredda del suo coltello preferito sfiorargli la gola.  
Ricordava le sue spalle, mentre si allontanava, con la sua pistola puntata e la testa che girava.  
Era incazzato con lui, voleva fargli del male, quello zingaro di merda si era permesso di mettergli un coltello alla gola, doveva pagare.  
Ma poi ricordò quella notte in cui gli aveva salvato la vita. Spadino lo aveva guardato negli occhi, con la pistola puntata e gli aveva detto «Vattene!» e l’aveva fatto scappare. Non avrebbe mai potuto sparargli alle spalle, non dopo tutto quello che avevano passato insieme.  
Poi ricordò il bacio. L’inizio della fine.  
« Tu m’hai cambiato la vita, Aurelià »  
Anche la sua vita certamente non era più la stessa, mentre se ne stava lì, seduto al tavolo del ristorante chiuso a guardare il mare davanti a lui, con una bottiglia di whisky in mano.  
Il suo cervello era annebbiato dall’alcool e dalla solitudine. Suo padre era morto, sua sorella era andata via, Isabelle era…il senso di colpa gli toglieva il respiro ogni volta che pensava a lei.  
Lui e Spadino avevano ottenuto quello che volevano, essere i prossimi in comando, ma non era così che se lo era immaginato.  
Non era un pensiero che aveva mai davvero formulato, ma era stato semplicemente convinto che lui e Spadino avrebbero continuato a collaborare, anche se ognuno nel proprio territorio. Insieme, sarebbero stati invincibili e nessuno avrebbe osato attentare alle loro proprietà.  
Invece ora era il capo. Il capo di nulla.  
Il mare sembrava guardarlo a sua volta, e ricordò ancora una volta il calore e l’odore di Spadino vicino al suo viso. Odore di deodorante ed erba.  
Aveva sempre odiato il suo uso smodato di erba, ma adesso appena sentiva quell’odore ricordava il suo viso, i suoi capelli da imbecille e la sua faccia da bambino. Aveva solo 18 anni Spadino, era difficile crederlo, ma era solo un ragazzo.  
Avvampò di rabbia quando si chiese perché diavolo stesse li a pensare a Spadino, ringhiò alzandosi di scatto e scaraventò la bottiglia contro la grande vetrata.  
Era vetro antiproiettile, quindi non riportò alcun danno, ma lui rimase lì a guardare le gocce marroni che scivolavano sulla superficie trasparente. Gli schizzi avevano sporcato le tende, il pavimento e i suoi jeans.  
Era ubriaco, era patetico, era incazzato.  
« Tu m’hai cambiato la vita, Aurelià »  
Anche tu, zingaro di merda.

 _Ti compra, ti vende, ti innalza, ti stende_  
_Ti usa se serve, ti premia, ti perde_  
_Chi parte, chi scende, chi bluffa, scala_  
_Fredda come all'artico_

Non ricordava esattamente come fosse arrivato alla baracca sulla spiaggia, forse si era fatto accompagnare da uno dei pochi uomini che gli erano rimasti fedeli.  
Era steso sul letto nuovo e guardava il soffitto.  
Oh, i piani che aveva avuto per quella baracca. Renderlo il posto più fico di Ostia, per sua madre. Ma ora era solo una cattiva idea…quello era il suo rifugio, come avrebbe fatto senza?  
Dopo l’ennesimo rifiuto da parte di suo padre, aveva abbandonato l’idea di farne qualcosa di più di quello che era. Negli ultimi mesi l’aveva fatta sistemare, con un frigo, un nuovo materasso, qualche mobile, una sistemata al bagno e buttando via tutte le vecchie inutili cianfrusaglie che avevano reso quella baracca inabitabile. C’era però ancora il suo sacco da Box attaccato al soffitto.  
Era diventato il suo rifugio da quanto Livia era andata via e Isabelle era morta. Trovava difficile vivere nella sua casa padronale. Portare Isabelle lì dentro era stato come portare un agnello nella tana dei leoni.  
Era stata tutta colpa sua.

Sentì un dolore lancinante alla testa quando si alzò a sedere sul letto, forse troppo velocemente. Gemette e si prese la testa fra le mani.  
Patetico.  
Non sapeva che ore fossero, non sapeva cosa fare del suo tempo, non sapeva cosa fare dei suoi pensieri.  
Una cosa però la sapeva, doveva risolvere i suoi problemi, a qualsiasi costo.  
Si alzò e andò verso la parete opposta della vecchia baracca, c’era una piccola cassettiera in cui teneva qualche vestito di ricambio. Aprì l’ultimo cassetto e con fatica riuscì a aprire il doppio fondo.  
C’era un vecchio cellulare. Il cellulare che usava per comunicare con Spadino e Lele.  
Lo accese e grazie a Dio era ancora carico. Quei cosi non si scaricavano mai.  
C’erano solo due numeri in Rubrica.  
Non sapeva neanche se Spadino possedesse ancora quel cellulare, o se adesso si trovasse in fondo al Tevere.  
“Se ricevi questo messaggio ci vediamo stasera a mezzanotte al solito posto. Dobbiamo parlare. A.”  
Inviò il messaggio senza troppa esitazione. Se ci avesse pensato ancora un po’, non lo avrebbe mai mandato.

 _Sahara_  
_Dentro alle coperte tue, questa notte che te non ci sei_  
_Nuda come a Roma ed è così che ti vorrei_  
_Che dal mare ripercorre il cielo come l'acqua e il fiume_  
_Che paure non ne hai avute mai_

Si sentiva un deficiente, da solo, sotto quel cavalcavia. Il traffico era poco ed era una cosa che lo lasciava un po’ estraniato. Era come se Roma fosse rallentata come lui. Come se anche la città più incasinata al mondo si fosse presa un attimo di pausa insieme ad Aureliano.  
Dopo poco vide avvicinarsi una macchina. Non era la macchina dorata che aveva imparato a conoscere, ma blu elettrico. Era comunque in pieno stile Spadino.  
Rimase attaccato con la schiena al suo fuoristrada, non voleva sembrare troppo impaziente, ma girò la testa quando il motore si spense e Spadino uscì dalla macchina.  
«Guarda guarda chi è risorto, il signore di Ostia.» Spadino rideva alla Spadino, e si muoveva alla Spadino, andando verso di lui con quel passo molleggiato che gli faceva venire voglia di lanciarlo a terra con uno schiaffo.  
Ci pensò su, lo avrebbe steso con un quarto della sua forza, ma non poteva farlo. Lo stronzo aveva in testa il suo cappello, ed era l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare.  
Aveva quasi dimenticato quel cappello. Spadino era appena arrivato e già stava giocando con lui.  
Aureliano non disse niente, mentre lo vedeva avvicinarsi.  
Spadino mise due dita nella tasca anteriore della sua giacca e tirò fuori uno spinello già preparato, mise la cartina in eccesso tra i denti e tirò, senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi.  
Si appoggiò al fuoristrada nero, accanto a lui e accese lo spinello. L’odore forte investì in pieno Aureliano, facendogli provare una nuova ondata di rabbia e astio.  
«Ancora co’ sta merda, Spadì? » ringhiò fuori.  
« Ao quanto t’accolli!» Spadino rideva, guardandolo si sottecchi e aspirando.  
« Allora? Di cosa mi volevi parlare?» Spadino aveva una mano occupata a fumare, ma l’altra era in tasca. Aureliano sapeva che lì dentro teneva il suo coltello, pronto all’uso in caso lui avesse mantenuto la promessa.  
«La prossima volta»  
E quindi, Aurelià, di cosa volevi parlare?  
«Hai tenuto er cappello…» disse, guardandolo e giocando con le chiavi della macchina.  
Finalmente Spadino sembrò meno sicuro di sé, si sentì di aver riavuto indietro un po’ di potere su quella situazione. Il ragazzo si toccò distrattamente la testa, passando le mani sul cappello.  
« È solo un cappello » rispose, spostando lo sguardo sull’asfalto umido. Tutto a Roma sembrava sempre umido, con chiazze di asfalto più scure e altre più chiare.  
«È il mio cappello» Aureliano allungò la mano e la passò dove pochi attimi prima c’era quella di Spadino, scompigliandogli un po’ i capelli sotto il cappello. Aveva ancora la cresta da imbecille, era evidente.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò sorpreso. Tutta la sicurezza con cui era arrivato era scivolata via, e questo rendeva Aureliano estremamente soddisfatto.

 _Donne come lei che mi lega le sue corde_  
_Tese, di andare con candele accese_  
_Nere come il Sanpietrino, bianchi come il marmo_  
_Come gocce di rugiada che riflettono il mio sguardo_

«Angelica è incinta» disse, come se avesse appena fatto un’osservazione sul tempo. Lo aveva preso così tanto alla sprovvista che la mano rimase a mezz’aria, mentre la ritirava dalla sua testa.  
«Oh…» sospirò fuori. «Congratulazioni, immagino»  
«Lo abbiamo fatto una volta. Una volta soltanto.» lo disse come se si dovesse giustificare. Distolse lo sguardo sullo spinello ormai spento, ma ancora a metà.  
«Quando abbiamo iniziato ‘sta collaborazione der cazzo tutto quello che volevo era esse libero. Esse libero dalla mia famiglia, avè quello che me spetta de diritto, non essere trattato come un ragazzino senza cervello. Alla fine di tutto, so più infognato nella merda de prima. » la sua voce si stava rompendo, piano piano. Non era più lo Spadino che era uscito da quella macchina pochi minuti prima.  
Ma dopo un attimo lo guardò con un sorriso strano, il sorriso che fa una persona divisa tra lo schifo che la vita gli propone e la speranza per un domani migliore.  
«Ma magari a sto regazzino je vorrò pure bene, no?» disse, in silenzio però sperò con tutto il cuore che fosse femmina. Magari se fosse stata una bambina sarebbe riuscito a darle una bella vita. Con la sua protezione avrebbe potuto farle sposare una persona che amava davvero e non usarla come carne da macello per un patetico matrimonio di convenienza. Magari se Angelica avesse avuto un padre migliore avrebbe potuto avere una vita migliore di quella che l’aspettava.  
«Lo farai sicuramente.» disse Aureliano, sotto voce. Qualcosa si era rotto, però. Questo cambiava tutto.  
Rimasero un attimo in silenzio, prima che lui decise di dire anche il suo di segreto.  
«Isabelle è morta»  
Spadino, che si era riacceso il suo spinello, fece un colpo di tosse per la sorpresa. «Cosa? Come cazzo è successo?» chiese. Non gli era mai piaciuta Isabelle, ma sapeva quando Aureliano ci tenesse a lei. Lo aveva dimostrato in più di un occasione, per quanto fosse possibile per lui dimostrare un sentimento.  
«È stata Livia. L’ha uccisa per vendicarsi. È tutta colpa mia.»  
«Mi dispiace Aurelià. Mi dispiace un sacco.» era sincero.  
Sospirò e guardò verso la strada, ogni tanto qualche macchina passava e li illuminava velocemente con i fari.  
«Non abbiamo combinato un cazzo Aurelià. Emo fatto, emo fatto e n’emo fatto un cazzo. È andato tutto a puttane.»  
Aureliano rimase colpito da quelle parole. Erano parole di un ragazzino arrabbiato, ma lo avevano stranamente ferito.  
« M’avevi detto che t’avevo cambiato la vita.» sussurrò.  
Spadino rimase senza parole, ma si girò immediatamente a guardarlo, si cercarono a vicenda. Rimase in silenzio per l’imbarazzo. Era stato da stronzi ricordare quel momento. Ricordare il bacio.  
Lo zingaro decise di rompere l’imbarazzo, rise e fece un gesto con la mano, come per sminuire il discorso.  
«Ancora co quella faccenda Aurelià, lasciamola perde ner passato.»  
«Io non lascio perde proprio un cazzo Spadì. Tu hai fatto ‘sto casino e nun te poi tirà indietro così, come se nulla fosse. M’è successo de tutto in questi ultimi mesi, ma l’unica cosa a cui riesco a pensà è quer pomeriggio del cazzo. » più parlava più la rabbia montava dentro di lui. Si era allontanato dalla fiancata del suo fuoristrada nero e si era voltato verso di lui.  
Voleva fargli del male. Voleva sinceramente fargli del male.  
Era tutta colpa sua, tutta colpa sua.  
Spadino non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia, ma quando sentì l’ultima parte della frase alzò di scatto la testa per guardarlo. Aveva capito bene quello che stava succedendo?  
Ma quello che vide non gli piacque.  
La carnagione chiarissima di Aureliano si era arrossata, soprattutto intorno agli occhi. Ormai aveva imparato a capire le reazioni fisiche di stress del ragazzo, erano stati in tante situazioni del cazzo insieme.  
Quando Aureliano era spaventato, o incazzato nero, i suoi occhi azzurri diventavano più chiari e lucenti, le pupille si dilatavano. La pelle intorno agli occhi diventava rossa. Il suo volto si contraeva in un’espressione che aveva imparato a temere.  
«Io me so già scusato Aurelià» disse e si trovò a indietreggiare verso la sua macchina. Aveva il suo coltello in tasca, ma Dio sapeva che non aveva nessuna intenzione di usarlo su di lui.  
«Che altro voi da me? So zingaro e frocio, te l’ho già detto!» esclamò, aprendo le braccia. Lo spinello giaceva a terra, ancora con la punta lucente di fuoco.  
«Quando ho letto il messaggio pensavo che volessi tornà ad esse amici, se mai lo semo stati, ma mo me devi lascià in pace. Che voi fa, Aurelià, me voi ammazzà pe’un bacio?» stava continuando ad indietreggiare.  
Non voleva girargli le spalle, se doveva morire voleva morire guardandolo in faccia quel pezzo di merda di cui si era innamorato.  
Aureliano non disse una parola, aveva smesso di ansimare come un animale arrabbiato e Spadino lo interpretò come un buon momento per girare i tacchi e tornarsene a casa.  
Girò le spalle e si avviò verso la sua macchina.  
In una frazione di secondo Aureliano gli fu addosso.  
Lo afferrò per il braccio, con più forza di quella che fosse necessaria. Spadino era così minuto.  
Lo strattonò e lo sbatté sulla fiancata finale della sua macchina, la testa di Spadino urtò contro gli stop posteriori e fece un rumore sordo, attutito dalla stoffa del cappello. Gemette.  
«Decido io quando te ne poi annà, capito?» gli urlò a pochi centimetri dal viso. Lo teneva stretto per il colletto della giacca a vento. Spadino lo guardò terrorizzato, mentre si portava una mano alla testa.  
Non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo.  
Stava davvero per morire per un bacio?  
Sarebbe stato un finale scontato, pensò. Aveva sempre immaginato che se un giorno Manfredi avesse scoperto quello che lui era in realtà, lo avrebbe fatto ammazzare e abbandonato il suo corpo nel Tevere. Forse sarebbe stato meglio morire per mano di Aureliano?  
Ma certamente non se ne sarebbe andato in silenzio. Non era da lui.  
Iniziò a raccogliere le sue forze, per ribellarsi alla sua presa, ma appena sentì un movimento il ragazzo lo sbatté ancora una volta contro la macchina. Spadino riuscì a non urtare nuovamente la testa, che pulsava sotto il cappello.  
«Devi sta bbono.» disse, a voce più bassa. Lo guardava fisso negli occhi.  
Allora Spadino provò una nuova tattica. Tirò fuori la sua migliore faccia da cazzo e fece il sorriso alla Spadino, quello a metà tra un bambino e uno psicopatico  
«Che voi fa, eh, Aurelià? Me voi ammazzà? E daje su, vedemo se sta volta ce riesci a preme il grilletto. Che è? Me voi troppo bene pe sparamme?» lo prese in giro, sorridendo, ma aveva difficoltà a respirare. Allungò le mani e le poggiò su quelle del ragazzo, strette intorno al suo collo. Forse se si fosse sentito a disagio lo avrebbe lasciato andare, ma l’altro non spostò le mani di un centimetro, rimase in silenzio e non rispose. Spadino non era neanche sicuro del fatto che avesse sentito quello che gli aveva appena detto.  
Aureliano si avvicinò, in un attimo, e schiacciò le sue labbra su quelle di Spadino.  
Non era un bacio, non davvero, era un contatto che grondava disperazione.  
Il cuore del ragazzo partì all’impazzata, il fiato si bloccò completamente. Pensò che sarebbe svenuto. La testa gli faceva male per la botta contro la macchina, non respirava e le emozioni lo avevano travolto come non gli era mai successo nella vita. Era il contatto che aveva desiderato di più in tutta la sua vita e non riusciva a goderselo, perché la sua testa era gonfia e sentiva una forte pressione al petto.  
Nessuna delle cose pericolose e terribili che aveva fatto gli aveva mai fatto provare qualcosa di simile.  
Aureliano, dall’altra parte, non pensava affatto. Per la prima volta, la sua mente era libera. La rabbia, la rabbia che lo aveva sempre accompagnato da quando era venuto al mondo, colpevolizzato per la morte della propria madre, odiato e amato allo stesso tempo, si era dissipata.  
Tutto era in quel bacio.  
Si staccò dopo secondi che sembrarono ore.  
Spadino tornò a respirare, affannosamente. Aureliano aveva gli occhi lucidi, ed una lacrima solitaria rotolò dal suo occhio destro.  
Spadino alzò la mano e la portò alla sua nuca, se lo portò vicino e appoggiò la fronte alla sua. Sotto quel cappello stava sudando.  
«È tutto okay. È tutto a posto» sussurrò. Ma lo era davvero? In realtà non sapeva cosa dire, per un attimo pensò che non avrebbe mai più parlato.  
«Non lo è. Non lo sarà mai.» Aureliano sussurrò a due centimetri dal suo viso. Non lo guardava.  
«Diventerai padre» continuò poi . «È tutto una merda»  
Spadino lo aveva quasi dimenticato. Era vero, sarebbe diventato padre ma questo non cambiava la realtà.  
«Angelica sa tutto.» rispose. Aureliano aggrottò le sopracciglia, allontanando il viso dal suo.  
«Di che parli?»  
«Ha capito tutto. N’è mica scema, Aurelià. Ha capito che nun me piace. Sto ragazzino…è nostro, è vero. Ma co te…co te è n’altra cosa.» non continuò, non disse più nulla.  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose. Avrebbe voluto fargli capire che quando Angelica gli aveva dato la notizia ne era stato contento, voleva quel bambino, ma che questo non cambiava quello che provava per lui. Non aveva mai potuto scegliere, nella sua vita, non aveva neanche mai avuto opzioni tra cui scegliere. Adesso ne aveva due di opzioni e le avrebbe scelte entrambe.  
Essere padre, continuare a stare con Angelica per salvarsi la faccia e la pelle; ma stare con Aureliano, anche solo per piccoli momenti come quello.  
«’Sta cosa…’sta cosa è sbagliata Spadì. »  
Non poté fare a meno di farsi sfuggire una risata, una risata che non era certo espressione di divertimento, ma di rude sarcasmo. Lo allontanò da sé e sgusciò via, in modo da non essere più schiacciato dal suo corpo.  
Sentì un’ondata di rabbia travolgerlo. Per la sua intera vita non avevano fatto altro che farlo sentire sbagliato, ma lui questa cosa l’aveva esorcizzata.  
L’aveva superata quando, con un sorriso di accettazione in faccia aveva detto: “Si, so zingaro e frocio”  
Dio, ci potevano essere due cose peggiori in una frase? In una persona? Forse per Aureliano no.  
« Ma vaffanculo Aurelià» rise «Tra tutte le cose demmerda che ‘emo fatto te stai a fa venì i rimorsi de coscienza pe sta cosa? Che me vorrai tirà fori Dio, Gesù e Fra Cazzo, adesso? » lo prese in giro e il volto di Aureliano tornò a contrarsi «Lo sai che penso, invece? Pensò che sei un cacasotto e te ne stai lì con la coda tra le gambe invece de piatte quello che voi! Che volevi fa te? Te volevi pià Roma? Ma nun famme ride!»  
Fece un gesto con la mano, come se volesse allontanare le sue cazzate.  
«Tu che cazzo ne sai de quello che voglio eh, Spadì?» Aureliano si avvicinò di qualche passo, mettendosi una mano sul petto, indicandosi.  
«E allora dimmelo tu zì, perché io non ce sto a capì un cazzo in tutto questo. Nun te sto a capì!» esclamò, gesticolando. Si sentiva confuso, si sentiva bloccato in una situazione che non sembrava destinata a sbrogliarsi. Ma davvero stava tentando di convincerlo? Pensava davvero che Aureliano Adami, che qualche mese prima l’aveva chiamato “frocio di merda”, adesso fosse perdutamente innamorato di lui?  
L’aveva sognato spesso, non aveva senso mentire, ma era come sognare di volare tra le nuvole: bello, ma impossibile.  
Aureliano non rispose, non subito. Lo guardava, di sottecchi, la confusione e il risentimento gli si leggevano in faccia, probabilmente perché Spadino Anacleti stava, piano piano, buttando giù ogni piccolo mattone della sua vita. Non si riconosceva più, con lui, in quel momento, non era Aureliano Adami, figlio di Tullio Adami, capo di Ostia. Era un ragazzino confuso e terrorizzato.  
«Io…io voglio che ce stai.» disse, girandogli le spalle. Non aveva fisicamente il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia, aveva lo stomaco attorcigliato e la nausea. Si asciugò con la mano un filo di sudore sulla fronte.  
Fu in quel momento che forse Spadino lo vide per la prima volta. Vide un ragazzino come lui che nel giro di qualche mese aveva perso tutto quello che gli era rimasto: un padre, una sorella, un’amante.  
Vederlo così gli scatenò una serie di emozioni che ormai conosceva troppo bene.  
Je voleva bene a quel burino de Ostia.  
Si strinse le mani intorno al corpo, come ad abbracciarsi e darsi conforto e coraggio  
«Me dispiace pe Isabelle, e pe Livia e pe tuo padre. Io ce sto ancora, se voi.»  
Stava omettendo la verità, quello era vero. Era come se stessero parlando a sottointesi. Aureliano sapeva quello che voleva dire, Spadino sapeva cosa stava dicendo. Stava dicendo, evitando quelle parole che “Io me so innamorato de te Aurelià, nun posso esse amico tuo, nun lo so mai stato a dir la verità, ma ce sto, se vuoi”  
Aureliano si girò a guardarlo, dopo un attimo di esitazione gli tocco il braccio, poi la spalla e infine gli appoggiò la mano nell’incavo del collo. Spadino, istintivamente, inclinò la testa e appoggiò il viso alla sua mano.  
«Io non so se posso datte quello che voi»  
Spadino rise «Guarda che dicevo sul serio, eh. Tu m’hai cambiato la vita, Aurelià.»  
Lo sentì stringere la presa sul suo viso e in un attimo se lo trovò addosso, con il corpo attaccato al suo e i denti che mordevano le sue labbra.  
Quello era un bacio. C’era passione, disperazione e accettazione.  
Si aggrappò a lui, come aveva sempre sognato fare, respirando a pieni polmoni l’odore che ormai il suo cappello aveva perso. Mise una mano dietro la sua schiena e se lo tirò ancora più vicino.  
Era chiaro che le cose nella sua vita non erano andate esattamente come avrebbe voluto, la sua vita in generale non era quella che avrebbe voluto vivere, ma forse tutto quello che aveva passato lo aveva portato a quel piccolo momento di felicità. Nonostante avesse voluto sperare con tutto il cuore, quel bacio sapeva anche già un po’ di un amaro epilogo.  
Aureliano teneva le sue mani intorno al viso del ragazzo, spegnendo momentaneamente il cervello. Più tardi si sarebbe fatto domande. Più tardi si sarebbe messo in discussione, e si sarebbe odiato, e si sarebbe giustificato con se stesso. Più tardi avrebbe continuato a trovare rifugio tra le braccia di quel ragazzino minuto?

_Nuda come la bellezza grande come Roma_   
_Santa e dissoluta Roma ama e non perdona_   
_Roma ti divora come un barracuda_   
_Roma nuda, nuda, nuda_

Quando si allontanarono entrambi avevano il fiato corto, ma qualcosa era cambiato, il viso di Aureliano era cambiato, i suoi occhi.  
Sorrise «Sei proprio un figlio di puttana» sussurrò, con il respiro pesante.  
Spadino rise e non rispose, mise una mano sulla sua pancia e lo allontanò da sé per avere un po’ d’aria fresca. «Me farebbe comodo un po’ d’aria de mare, adesso.» butto lì.  
Non voleva correre, non voleva essere aggressivo, ma non voleva neanche più camminare in punta di piedi.  
«Sali in macchina. Lasciamoce pe ‘na notte Roma alle spalle»

_Levante, ponente, maestrale, scirocco_   
_le rose, i venti, le spine un rintocco_   
_mi blocco, tramonto, palazzi fino al mare_   
_sette vizi capitale, sembra di affogare_

In macchina rimasero in silenzio. Aureliano guardava la strada e ogni tanto il ragazzo seduto accanto a lui, Spadino guardava fuori dal finestrino, con il palmo della mano sotto il mento come un bambino sognante.  
Il Grande Raccordo Anulare era vuoto, andavano tranquillamente a 130, ma in realtà sembrava tutto rallentato.  
La notte Roma è diversa, è un’altra città.  
Arrivarono all’uscita 27 del Raccordo e l’aria era già diversa. Loro erano ancora in silenzio.  
Spadino non sapeva esattamente dove stessero andando. Aureliano lo avrebbe portato a casa sua? Con tutti i suoi uomini intorno? O forse alla sua baracca sul mare?  
Dopo una lunga strada disseminata da autovelox e dissestata a causa delle radici degli alberi che spingevano contro il vecchio manto stradale, arrivarono sul litorale di Ostia.  
Se fosse stata estate ci sarebbe stata tantissima gente a camminare sul lungomare, ragazzi buttati in spiaggia, musica dai chioschetti che facevano cocktail a 4 euro e Tennents a 2, ma l’unico movimento era davanti al McDonalds, sempre pieno di ragazzini rumorosi.  
Il litorale era sempre magnifico, Spadino c’era stato poche volte perché non era un loro territorio, ma aveva sempre amato il mare, gli dava la sensazione di pericolo e libertà. Era anche un po’ così che vedeva Aureliano, lo associava moltissimo al mare, i suoi occhi azzurri, la sua bellezza e il suo essere estremamente letale.  
Fecero ancora qualche chilometro prima di arrivare alla vecchia baracca. Si era sempre chiesto cosa trovasse di così affascinante in quella cascina fatiscente. Certo, in confronto alla reggia degli Anacleti era un vero e proprio tugurio.  
Aureliano parcheggiò il fuoristrada accanto alla staccionata di ingresso, spense la macchina e anche le luci. Tutto cadde nel buio. Solo la luce della luna e il rumore sommesso del mare.  
Non parlarono, uscirono lentamente dalla macchina e Alberto venne accolto dall’odore del mare. Certo, il mare di Ostia avevo un odore tutto suo, ma era un odore che lo faceva stare bene. Era l’odore che associava ad Aureliano, che ora lo anticipava sulla strada verso la baracca.  
Lo aveva superato, e lui gli guardava le spalle larghe contro la luce della luna. La situazione era così surreale che non sapeva cosa dire, non sapeva cosa fare e non aveva idea di quello che sarebbe successo.

_Roma barbara e cultura, DNA complesso_   
_Roma è così che fa, seduce dall'ingresso_   
_triste come un tango, tra l'oro e il fango_   
_Roma è un passo a due volteggiando sull'asfalto_

Lo seguì alla porta, che Aureliano aprì con due mandate di chiavi.  
«Vieni.» gli disse solamente, sottovoce, invitandolo ad entrare. Accese le luci, si tolse il giacchetto di pelle lanciandolo su una sedia della stanza e andò direttamente verso il minifrigo, posizionato vicino all’angolo cucina. L’aprì e ne tirò fuori due Heineken, le aprì contro il bordo del tavolo e si voltò per offrirne una all’ospite.  
Spadino era rimasto attaccato con le spalle alla porta, insicuro nel fare solo un passo in più. Aureliano allungò completamente il braccio verso di lui, con la sua birra in mano e gli occhi fissi nei suoi.  
«Prendila» gli disse, a mo’ di ordine. Spadino odiava farsi vedere in quelle condizioni, sperò di non essere completamente rosso in viso, in imbarazzo e leggermente spaventato, solo perché Aureliano lo guardava in quel modo.  
Prese la birra, senza dire una sola parola, e trovò confortante poter dare tutta la sua attenzione a quella bottiglia tra le sue mani.  
«Questo posto è terribile» disse poi, ridendo, cercando di rompere un po’ il ghiaccio. Pensò che forse l’avrebbe presa male e magari lo avrebbe insultato e tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità.  
Ma Aureliano si guardò in torno e rise: «Si, è vero. Ma ora…ora me piace così com’è.» prese un sorso dalla sua birra, con l’altra mano nascosta in tasca, con gli occhi che scorrono ancora il suo nascondiglio dal mondo. Ma adesso non era più solo la dentro. C’era un’altra persona li con lui, terrorizzata e schiacciata contro la porta d’ingresso, troppo spaventata per fare un passo avanti e terribilmente tentata dal girare le spalle e andare via.  
Appoggiò la sua birra, appena toccata, sul bordo del tavolo e tolse anche quella di Spadino dalle sue mani. Il ragazzo gli fece resistenza per un attimo, attaccandosi a quella bottiglia come se fosse l’unica cosa che gli impediva di crollare.  
«C’hai paura de me, Spadì?» disse, mentre si avvicinava lentamente a lui.  
Non era più come quando, un’ora prima, erano sotto al cavalcavia al centro di Roma. Ora Roma era dietro di loro e avevano solo il mare davanti.  
«Alberto.» soffiò in quel momento il ragazzo. Non sapeva esattamente perché aveva fatto quella precisazione, non lo aveva mai disturbato il fatto che lo chiamassero con il suo soprannome. Lo sapeva però Aureliano, il suo vero nome?  
Anche Aureliano sembrò sorpreso per un attimo. «Alberto.» ripeté.  
Si avvicinò ancora e gli poggiò la mano sul pomo d’Adamo. Con una sua mano riusciva ad avvolgere quasi completamente il suo collo. Alberto era rigido e lo fissava. Non c’era evidentemente più necessità di recitare, di farsi forte, di dimostrare la sua pelle dura. Era solo un ragazzo ora.  
Strinse sul collo. «C’hai paura de me, Albé?» ripeté, questa volta sorridendo. Ma era il sorriso di Aureliano che Spadino ancora non riusciva a capire.  
«Si» disse Alberto, con un filo di voce. La mano si continuava a stringere intorno al suo collo.  
Aureliano lo guardò e allentò la stretta, una presa forte si trasformò in un tocco delicato. Avvicinò il corpo a lui e lo costrinse contro la porta.  
«Non devi. Tu m’hai cambiato la vita, Spadì.» disse appoggiando la fronte alla sua.

Nuda come la bellezza, grande come Roma  
Santa e dissoluta, Roma ama e non perdona  
Roma te divora come 'n barracuda  
Roma nuda, nuda, nuda

A quelle parole Alberto si riscosse dal suo torpore. Forse era vero che Aureliano non poteva dargli quello che voleva. Non era colpa sua, lui semplicemente non avrebbe mai ottenuto quello che voleva. Era venuto al mondo per soffrire, per arrancare, per mentire. Ma in quel fiume di merda che era la sua vita, a volte si intravedeva ancora un po’ di acqua limpida e doveva imparare a godersi quei momenti, a prenderli con sé, per trovare la forza di andare avanti.  
Prese il viso di Aureliano tra le mani, come aveva già fatto una volta, mesi prima, con la stessa speranza e la stessa disperazione. Questa volta Aureliano si lasciò baciare, si lasciò stringere e a sua volte strinse il piccolo corpo di Alberto tra le braccia.  
Non erano delicato, non lo erano mai stati, non avrebbero neanche saputo come esserlo. Anche il bacio era una lotta tra loro, tutto sarebbe sempre stato una lotta tra loro.  
Aureliano lo stringeva e cercava di schiacciarlo contro la porta di ingresso, segnando il dominio fisico; Alberto cercava di rispondere a tono spingendo contro di lui per poter guadagnare un po’ di spazio di movimento.  
Aureliano era certamente il più forte e facilmente lo sbatté contro la porta, portandogli con forza le braccia sopra la testa «Sta fermo» gli ordinò, ringhiando con il fiato corto.  
«Fatte toccà» sospirò fuori Spadino, ma il ragazzo stava solo cercando di prendere fiato. Cosa stava succedendo? Il panico gli bloccava il petto, rendendo difficile la respirazione.  
Alberto si liberò le braccia e gli mise le mani sul viso.  
«Non combattere contro de me. Non è na guerra. Non ‘sta volta»  
Lo prese per mano e lo tirò verso il letto, dovendo schivare il sacco da box appeso al soffitto. Lo fece stendere sul materasso che, rigido, si piegò leggermente sotto il suo peso.  
Esitò un attimo, prima di muoversi per sedersi su di lui. Con uomini come Aureliano era sempre camminare sul filo del rasoio. Ma il ragazzo sembrava semplicemente in trance, troppo impegnato a guardarlo e a studiare ogni suo movimento.  
Si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, chiudendogli insieme le gambe per farsi spazio in quel letto ad una piazza e mezza. Si tolse la giacca a vento, sotto stava andando a fuoco, e poi la felpa.  
Ad un certo punto Aureliano gli bloccò i polsi. Forse era andato troppo oltre? Perché non riusciva a capire le sue espressioni?  
«L’hai già fatto» disse. Non era una domanda.  
Alberto rimase in silenzio, studiandolo, con gli occhi sgranati. Doveva mentirgli? Ma Alberto era stanco di mentire, era stanco di nascondersi dietro Spadino, era stanco di dover tenere nascosta la sua natura.  
«Si» rispose soltanto, aspettando la sua reazione. Il suo volto si contorse per un attimo, solo per una frazione di secondo. Sembrava infastidito dalla cosa, ma non riusciva a capirne il motivo. Era gelosia? Oppure il fatto che lui fosse più esperto e che avesse la situazione sotto controllo?  
Ovviamente non era vero, Spadino non aveva assolutamente nulla sotto controllo, ma qualcuno doveva prendere le redini della situazione e sarebbe stato lui a farlo.  
«è un problema?» domandò, accarezzandogli i capelli. Un brivido di freddo gli attraverso la schiena coperta solo da una leggera t-shirt.  
Aureliano non rispose. Scosse la testa e non disse nulla, probabilmente perché qualsiasi cosa avesse detto avrebbe tradito quello che provava. Terrore puro.  
Alberto lo baciò e tutto si spense.

 _Nuda come la bellezza grande come Roma_  
_Santa e dissoluta, Roma ama e non perdona_  
_Roma te divora come 'n barracuda_  
_Roma nuda, nuda, nuda_

Spadino l’aveva già fatto, era vero, ma non aveva provato neanche lontanamente quello che provò quella notte. Il ragazzo biondo all’angolo della strada probabilmente sarebbe rimasto lì per mesi, forse per anni, Aureliano invece spariva lì sotto le sue mani. Lo stava perdendo proprio mentre lo aveva per la prima volta.  
Erano stesi uno accanto all’altro, in quel lettino troppo piccolo per entrambi. Aureliano guardava il soffitto, Spadino guardava Aureliano.  
«Va tutto bene?» chiese, con la testa appoggiata alla mano.  
Aureliano gli lanciò uno sguardo, con un mezzo sorriso «Tutto a posto» rispose.  
«Che succede adesso?»  
Il ragazzo sbuffò «Che voi che succeda? Tu devi tornà da tu moje. Io devo tornà alla mia vita de merda. Non cambia un cazzo.»  
Alberto rimase in silenzio, distolse lo sguardo e si girò anche lui supino. Stava zitto perché sentiva un nodo in gola, e se avesse provato a dire una parola la sua voce si sarebbe rotta.  
Un secondo dopo si alzò a sedere, dandogli le spalle. Era incazzato e non riusciva più a stare in quel letto.  
«Do vai?» Aureliano saltò sull’attenti.  
«Torno da mi moje» gli rispose Alberto, e si sentiva un bambino offeso. Era patetico, e lo sapeva, ma non poteva fare altro. Non avrebbe più mentito su quello che provava.  
«E dai su, sta bono, lo sai cosa intendevo.» si allungò e gli tocco la schiena nuda. «Torna giù.»  
Spadino si voltò, sorpreso dalla dolcezza che Aureliano era in grado di dimostrare quando meno te lo aspettavi.  
«Potremmo andà via, per un po’.» disse, guardandolo.  
Lui scosse la testa «E dove vorresti andà, dimme un po’. Se famo na settimana a Sabaudia?» lo prese in giro, sorridendo.  
Spadino non lo trovò divertente «Me stai proprio sul cazzo»  
«Ce stavi tu du minuti fa» gli rispose di getto Aureliano, ridendo.  
«Ma che me fai pure le battute da frocio mo?»  
Aureliano continuò a ridere, spensierato. Che cosa era successo a quel ragazzo cupo e dal volto severo che aveva imparato a conoscere? E perché era così tranquillo mentre lui si sentiva morire?  
Aureliano leggeva tutto sul suo viso, ma non era pronto a farsi condizionare da quello che li aspettava fuori da quella porta, all’interno del raccordo.  
Ritornò serio e, con forza, lo prese dalle spalle e se lo portò addosso. Alberto si appoggiò con la schiena al suo petto, cinto dal suo braccio che gli bloccava i movimenti, con la sua mano gli afferrò il polso, portandoselo sotto il mento.  
«Stamo un po’ qua. Non vojo parlà de quello che c’aspetta qua fori. Vojo sta qua n’altro pò»

 _Nuda come Roma, grande come la bellezza_  
_'Na madre premurosa, che te mena e t'accarezza_  
_Lavoratore stanco, pezzo grosso, bandito_  
_Vorresti esser tu stanotte er figlio preferito_

Roma era lì fuori. Il resto della loro storia era lì fuori. Non potevano scappare a lungo, lo sapevano bene, ma quella notte era ancora per loro, protetti dal mare e dalle loro braccia.  
Forse non c’era futuro per Aureliano e Alberto, forse c’era solo quella notte.

 


End file.
